Talk:Template Discussion
I'm going to start this off by saying a few things. One, I realize my decision to make a template angered some individuals. Much of this anger is because you thought I decide mine was better then yours. And while you can vehemently shout this over and over it still does not mean it's true. My only intention was making a template that used the space available and most efficiently so that that information was at a glance. The reason I did not prefer the template that uses horizontal lines is that HKO isn't an extremely complex MMO. Most quest data doesn't even take up a paragraph of space if put all together, so using the horizontal lines makes a simple quest into a very long ordeal. I chose an inline format because it makes all the quest data accessible in a simplistic but full area. Having said that about my template, I think Miss Elle's template does all that and more. I think her template efficiently uses the space, and with the use of the lines, differentiates between the data very well. It's organized and pleasing to look at. Kawaii ffxi 04:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Edz Vote First off, thanks Kawaii for getting this discussion off to a good start. I am one that does like the Horizontal lines, but at the same time I agree with you that for some of the short and sweet quests of HKO, it does make for a long page of alot of empty space. So I am in agreement with you that I like the table format, such as what MissElle came up with, since it provides the visible breaks (like HR lines) yet is more compact so doesnt waste to much space. And for Creatures, Items, and other small things, we can still use a table format, yet turn off the border and still get some nice separation, like in Bee. Ohh, and one other thing, we can probably remove the Quest title from the table format, since the Page Title/Header will most likely be the Quest title. - Edyensid 14:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Also wanted to add, can we come up with a different phrase than "value for the npc $##" that is put after the items a creature may drop? Seems like alot of text, maybe we can just say "sells for $##", or perhaps even shorter "vendor $##" or "worth $##"? I believe most people will know we are not talking about what another player would pay for the item, and I cant imagine this wiki will ever start gathering that kind of economic data from the game. Any comments/suggestions? No need to hurry the templates - founders beta will finish at the end of the week. We should concentrate to put al the infos from the game on this wiki - we can think about the templates when the game is closed. Also you should mention that this vote is only for the quest template. Ivan 14:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh, >< I thought I had posted something in reply to you already Edyensid. Sorry about that. I think you’re right about the “value” statement, I like “sells for.” Seems concise enough to me. I hadn’t heard the Founders beta was closing this week, thanks for the update Ivan. That does mean there is no rush, I had been guessing they’d open another area and then we’d have a whole bunch more data to have to upload, and it’s easier if we had the templates ready to put the info in and save ourselves a bunch of effort of changing them again. Also, this vote is not just for the quest template, it is for the overall template that will be used. The template that all the other templates will be based off of so that they look uniform. It’s just that it’s difficult to make a conceptual template without any data to put in it so we know what it looks like. The votes for the actual templates will come after a consensus is reached on the overall template scheme. Kawaii ffxi 09:39, 4 November 2008 (UTC) MissElle's is perfect. My only complaint is that it doesn't show how it would handle rare drops. Wa- 00:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hello everyone! I really like the template of Miss Elle! But I'm not sure about her monster's template... Its my first Wiki and I don't know a thing about template but I know what is more easy to use! I was the first one who made all the text about the creatures and resources page, I note everything so I was happy to share it with other users! Since than, a lot of people add their own notes and your template is another technique to feel this wiki more helpful! (Sorry for my bad english, I was not able to find something better than "value for the NPC", english is my second language!) Kissumi 11:04, 9 November 2008 (UTC)Kissumi Hello all, this is MissElle! To address Wa's concern, perhaps we can just add another bulleted list under "Drops" called "Rare Drops"? Or just list the drop and put "(rare)" after it. Also, Kawaii ffxi has a monster template that looks pretty good to me! Now that FB is over, perhaps we can officially try to agree on a template and overall look? I have a bunch of screenies of items and such I want to contribute (mostly wands, clothing, and crops), so it'd be great to get started on templates. MissElle 13:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'll go ahead and suggest we discuss this for a bit longer, till Wednesday at least. There is more traffic since the FB is over and there are a few editors who haven't had a chance to speak their peace. I put up a time limit cause I know on free form areas like this it can be difficult to come to a conclusion without some sort of time frame. Plus, the quicker we decided on the overall template, the quicker we can get to making all the templates. Like MissElle mentioned, I’ve been playing around with her template in a sandbox, but I’m going to hold off on discussing that until we hit the individual templates themselves. Something random, but I think the $'s are probably unnecessary. I don't recall seeing anything in game that specifically uses a $ or any type of money symbol, but I'm not 100% sure on that. If somewhere in the game there is a symbol or type of currency I’m down with whatever really, just so long as things all end up the same. Kawaii ffxi 08:03, 10 November 2008 (UTC) if you look at a screenshot that shows your inventory open, the game does use a $ (dollar sign) next to how much money you have. Edyensid 17:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, I hadn't noticed it, thanks! Is the $ before or after the amount? I'm guessing before, but I don't have any SSs of my inventory open. XD Kawaii ffxi 03:24, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Well, it's unanimous for MissElle's style with some great suggestions for the specific template formats themselves. So let's get crack'n on those! I'm gonna start separate pages for all the different templates so we can get started on them. I see no reason why we can't talk about them all at the same time, unless anyone has any objections I'm gonna get started on that. It might take me a couple days to get them all up, so if anyone wants to start a page on one's I haven't gotten to yet, please by all means. I've also been thinking about how long we should work on the template, and I figure 2 weeks is long enough. Is that cool with everyone? If I don't hear any objections in a day or two I'll go with that and post the discuss by date. If it gets down to the wire and we're at a really critical juncture we'll play it by ear for each template then. Cool? Kawaii ffxi 11:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) It just occurred to me we need a list of what all templates we need so I'll put down on this Article as many as I can think of now, so please add more to the list if you think of some. But I've been thinking that for Equipment type items such as tops, pants, etc... we can just do a Equipment template that can be applied to all of them since they all have the same type of stat sections. Also, I've noticed that we use Zones and Locations interchangeably, but we should probably decide which we want to use from now on to keep things less confusing. What do you all think sounds the least confusing and the most appropriate? Also, we need a name for categorization purposes, for an area that isn't a town. Wilds = non-town area, Wilderness = non-town area are all I've come up with so far. Kawaii ffxi 14:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC)